Luvdisc
|name=Luvdisc |jname=(ラブカス Lovecus) |image=370Luvdisc.png |ndex=370 |evofrom=None |evointo=None |gen=Generation III |pronun= LOVE-disk |hp=43 |atk=30 |def=55 |satk=40 |sdef=65 |spd=97 |total=329 |species=Rendezvous Pokémon |type= |height=2'00" |weight=19.2 lbs |ability=Swift Swim Hydration (Dream World) |color='Pink' |gender=75% ♀/ 25% ♂ }} Luvdisc (Japanese: ラブカス Lovecus) is a type Pokémon. It was introduced in Generation III. Appearance Luvdisc are pink Pokémon shaped like a sideways heart. Their mouth is located on the point of the heart. It has a lighter shade of pink on its lips and cheeks. Its eyes are small and black and blue. The shiny version of this Pokémon is all gold instead of all pink. Special Abilities Luvdisc have the ability of Swift Swim. This allows them to move faster when its raining. Luvdisc, being a type, will be more agile in the water then on land as well. Evolution Luvdisc does not evolve. In the Anime Main Article:Caserin and Luverin A Luvdisc belong to both Misty and her sister Daisy, both of which were acquired in the episode Luvdisc is a Many Splendored Thing. Game Info Locations |rubysapphire=Route 128, Ever Grande City (Super Rod) |rsrarity=Uncommon |emerald=Route 128, Ever Grande City (Super Rod) |erarity=Uncommon |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Route 224, Pokémon League (Super Rod) |dprarity=Rare |platinum=Route 224, Pokémon League (Super Rod) |ptrarity=Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 27 |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=Route 4, 13, Driftveil City, Undella Town, Undella Bay |bwrarity=Rare }} Side Game Locations |RSPinball=Ocean |Trozei=Phobos Submarine, Endless Level 29, Forever Level 29, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Silver Trench (45F-54F) Far-off Sea (45F-54F) |PMD2=Miracle Sea (B1F-B18F) Deep Miracle Sea (B1F-B4F) |Ranger1=Safra Sea }} Pokédex Entries | name=Luvdisc| ruby=Luvdisc live in shallow seas in the tropics. This heart-shaped Pokémon earned its name by swimming after loving couples it spotted in the ocean's waves. | sapphire=Luvdisc's heart-shaped body is a symbol of love and romance. It is said that any couple meeting this Pokémon is promised a loving relationship that never ends. | emerald=Luvdisc make the branches of Corsola their nests. There is a custom from long ago of giving a Luvdisc as a gift to express one's feelings of love. | firered=During the spawning season, countless Luvdisc congregate at coral reefs, turning the waters pink. | leafgreen=During the spawning season, countless Luvdisc congregate at coral reefs, turning the waters pink. | diamond=It lives in warm seas. It is said that a couple finding this Pokémon will be blessed with eternal love. | pearl=It lives in warm seas. It is said that a couple finding this Pokémon will be blessed with eternal love. | platinum=It lives in warm seas. It is said that a couple finding this Pokémon will be blessed with eternal love. | heartgold=It's heart-shaped body makes it popular. In some places you would give a Luvdisc to someone you love.| soulsilver=It's heart-shaped body makes it popular. In some places you would give a Luvdisc to someone you love.| black=It lives in warm seas. It is said that a couple finding this Pokémon will be blessed with eternal love. | white=It lives in warm seas. It is said that a couple finding this Pokémon will be blessed with eternal love. | }} Trivia *On the Sinnoh Poketech, the Matchup Checker app has Luvdiscs that go closer the more two Pokémon like eachother. *Luvdisc has the lowest overall stats of all fully evolved Pokemon. Category:Water Pokémon Category:Generation III Pokémon Category:No-Evolution Pokémon Category:Body style 03 Pokémon Category:Hoenn Pokémon Category:Fish Pokémon Category:Water 2 group Pokémon Category:Water Pokémon Category:Generation III Pokémon Category:No-Evolution Pokémon Category:Body style 03 Pokémon Category:Hoenn Pokémon Category:Fish Pokémon Category:Water 2 group Pokémon